


Ronvid the Annoying

by midwinter_fox



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Crack, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Ronvid is my favorite pointless NPC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midwinter_fox/pseuds/midwinter_fox
Summary: Honestly, I mentioned Geralt/Ronvid as a crack pairing when asked for my favorite enemies-to-lovers pairing on a discord server. This happened, and now I'm slowly becoming committed. Maybe there will be more to come, but as of now, this is it. This is my brainchild and I'll go down with this ship.





	Ronvid the Annoying

There is a saying that if you hit a man three times, then even Melitele would be angry. Geralt had less patience than that. After the first encounter with this Robin character or whatever the hell his name was-- Ronvid? It didn't matter. The first time Geralt ran into him was enough to piss him off. What fool goes around challenging anyone and everyone to a fight to the death when said fool doesn't even know how to fight - and all for some maid? It was a good thing Geralt had set him straight, or he'd have had to make good on his threat and break every little bone in his body.

Then he ran into him again.

" _You_ _again?_ " His voice was dripping with irritation and the beginning of mild loathing. Idiots were in abundance in Velen it seemed. "Want some more? Bruises on your ass heal already?"

Cue the flamboyant taunts and the mad flailing of the sword he'd no doubt failed to realize wasn't even sharp. This Ronvid was a twit, but he was dedicated at the very least. Geralt felt bad for the scarecrows he'd apparently been practicing on, but even they probably would've put up a better fight for Geralt with how clumsy this man was. At least he had the sense to get himself a shield this time. Despite the foresight, Ronvid was still no match for a trained monster slayer.

"Raise your hand, draw your sword,  _ look  _ at me the wrong way, and I'll kill you." It was a threat, and one he would make good on, but even as he stared daggers into the defeated man before him, Ronvid only glared back with an odd look that Geralt couldn't place. Defiance, maybe? That had to be it - what else could it be?

"You're so sure of that?" the incessant and utterly pitiful excuse of a man challenged back with what sounded like excitement in his tone.

"Yes," the witcher replied flatly.

"We shall see!" 

With that, Ronvid the Annoying, as Geralt had dubbed him, turned with his head hung and proverbial tail between his legs. This had to be it, the last time. If the two of them met again, it would be anything BUT a coincidence.

Sure enough, it did happen again.

Three times and even Melitele would be angry, but Geralt was exasperated and  _ so  _ very tired. But, when Ronvid accused him of being a rogue and a cheat and had gone so far as to bring some friends to help him fight, he inwardly sighed and decided this would be it - the last time he runs into this moron.

"You'd better go home," Geralt raised a hand and made a sign, "get some sleep. Think things over tomorrow."

As expected, Ronvid nodded in agreeance, as did the two thugs he'd convinced to come along with him this time.

"Wise words." The Annoying had a blank stare as the spell took effect.

"I don't know about you two, but I'm feelin' a bit sleepy."

The third man yawned and turned as they all dispersed much to Geralt's immense relief. Finally he could be rid of this nuisance once and for all. Most times, Axii would wear off over time, but with someone so utterly easy to influence, he doubted there would be any issues in the future. However, as he left, he missed what could only be described as a look of forlorn longing from the dark-haired knave as he returned his attention to the road ahead instead of the fool behind.

\---

To his chagrin, the familiar blue doublet and large red and black shield could be spotted in the distance as Geralt walked along the pier. This time the man they belonged to looked a lot less arrogant, but also exceptionally sad. Everything in him warned against doing so, but he ended up heaving a sigh and approaching the man from the Small Marsh.

"Finally decide to hang up your sword? It's a smart decision - one I think Maid Bilberry would appreciate." For but a brief moment, Ronvid looked up at the witcher as though he wanted to respond. But surprisingly enough, he stopped to think twice about what he was going to say.

"I've a confession, witcher. About the Maid Bilberry."

_ Here we go _ , Geralt thought to himself.

"Shoot." He might as well make himself comfortable, so he took a seat beside the much calmer man on the stone ground.

"You see, the Maid Bilberry - I love her very dearly."

"That went without saying."

"No no, it is not quite what you think. She.. was my sister. Not any longer, for she is not among the living."

Ah, suddenly pity and remorse hit the witcher like a fist to the gut. He'd seen a notice not long ago of the burial of a young child bearing the same name as the fair maid, but he hadn't made the connection - hadn't thought that this love of Ronvid's life could be anything or anyone other than the beautiful and sparkling image of a young woman he had in his mind. 

"A fever took her. I thought, 'maybe if I can face a hundred knights in duel, I might relieve myself of this horrid guilt for having not been there for her.' She was but a sweet child, always wanting to put flowers in my hair and insisting I carry her on my shoulders at the market so she may see over everyone's heads. Alas, I couldn't even best  _ one _ knight. You were a worthy adversary, and I suppose I owe you both my thanks and my apologies. You could've ended my life when first we met, but ah, you spared me and even warned me to return home and seek forgiveness.."

"I didn't know your Maid Bilberry was your sister, nor that she was dead. My condolences, by the way."

"Of course, you couldn't have known, unless your witcher magic let's you see into my mind. No, she rests peacefully now, but this horrible emptiness in my gut refuses to vacate my core so I may find peace myself. I daresay I almost wish you'd run me through."

The pitiful expression on the poor man's face made Geralt's stomach twist into a knot. Suddenly, he wanted to console him. Unsure of whether it was the right thing to do, but wanting to make things right, he put an arm around Ronvid's shoulders. As if by reflex, he leaned in, seeking a comfort he hadn't been able to receive since the departure of his dearest little sister. 

"Look, I can't say I know exactly what you're feeling, but I know what it's like to lose someone close to you. I've lost a lot of friends in my life, and I regret all of them, but you won't get anywhere by falling on your sword - or mine for that matter." 

He paused to sigh, hoping that, even if it was little comfort, his words might at least ease some of the weight Ronvid no doubt felt.

"What keeps me going is knowing they'd want me to keep going. Do the things they never got to do, see what they never got to see. That way, when my time does come, I can tell them all about it if or when we do meet again. You should do that for Bilberry. There was a lot she didn't get to experience, so you should do it yourself for her sake if not yours."

A silence fell between them, only broken by the world as it bustled around them. There was a heavy sigh followed by what had to be a sniffle before Ronvid pulled himself away and stood. Geralt stood with him.

"Those were kind words, witcher. You never did bestow on me your name."

"Geralt of Rivia."

"Well, Geralt of Rivia, I will take your advice. I hope that, should we meet again, you'll join me for a drink. Perhaps by then I will be a much worthier adversary for you, and we may duel again." When Geralt rolled his eyes, he quickly added, "for fun, of course. A friendly spar."

The witcher couldn't help but smile. When the two of them amicably shook hands, a warmth spread through him; he was glad that he was able to provide some comfort, no matter how small, even if the guy did grate on his nerves initially. He understood. People did stupid things when loved ones were involved.

"You know what? Sure. I'd like that." Oddly enough, Ronvid the Annoying was actually beginning to grow on him.


End file.
